


Apparently

by hwasadal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Blushing, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this two years ago and am now publishing it on ao3, originally on livejournal lmao.. when that was cool, soooooo much blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasadal/pseuds/hwasadal
Summary: Baekhyun takes the bus every morning. Apparently Chanyeol does now as well.
Baekhyun sits in the second last row. Apparently Chanyeol does that now as well.
-
In which taking the bus is a new thing for Chanyeol but he is actually on a mission, a mission to spend more time with his best friend.





	

Baekhyun takes the bus every morning. Apparently Chanyeol does as well.

Baekhyun sits at the second last row. Apparently Chanyeol does as well.

"Well how come you are taking the bus now?" Baekhyun asked while trying to hold a steady hand on the seat in front. The bus was a lot more shaky this morning and Baekhyun blames it on his best friend.

"Mum wanted me to.” Chanyeol replied, sporting an annoying grin.

Baekhyun snorted and held out a hand to flick Chanyeol on the head. "Hey! I'm serious!” Channel exclaimed, holding a hand over his forehead while wincing at the pain.

"Whatever, mamas boy." Baekhyun looked around the bus and was content that there wasn't anyone else different on it.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Chanyeol looked, trying to compose a straight face but we all know that can't happen.

“No seriously, why are you here?" Baekhyun asked still staring. Chanyeol muttered something and returned the gaze. 

"Why? You don't want me here?"

"Exactly!" Baekhyun continued "So tell me why you're here and we can move on!"

"I just wanted to see you" Chanyeol said in a ghost-like voice. "U-huh" Baekhyun nodded not currently caring that he may be blushing a little too much.

But who cares right? Chanyeol is as well.

In all truths, Baekhyun was never good at controlling the warm feeling inside his stomach when Chanyeol blurted things like that. His stomach would go on a rampage of twisting, jabbing, and plotting things that would go to his mind and make him blurt out random things.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence.

Baekhyun could have sworn he felt the taller lean in a little to the side.

Baekhyun also could have sworn he himself also leaned in.

But then the bus stopped and their shoulders separated. "Come on, this is us" Chanyeol stood up and let Baekhyun lead them.

No, they weren't going to school. They were going to Baekhyun's house.

School had just finished and Chanyeol wanted to do a regular visit at Baekhyun's house, but this time go home with him on the bus instead of being dropped off by his mother.

"No ones at home" Baekhyun murmured as he dropped his bag to the ground. "Are you hinting at something?" Chanyeol laughed and threw his bag near Baekhyun's. 

Baekhyun sent him a look, trying to cover up the fact that his cheeks were red from what Chanyeol was insinuating.

Baekhyun was seated at his computer and Chanyeol was quick to follow him. "What are you looking at?" Baekhyun shifted in his seat to look up at Chanyeol.

"Right, forgot you were here." He teased. Chanyeol laughed and that was an obvious distraction for what he did next.

He lifted Baekhyun and placed him on his lap. Baekhyun has never felt the need to cover his cheeks from blushing but you could say this is a rare opportunity in itself.

Chanyeol continued his weird laugh which vibrated through Baekhyun's body. "Uh..Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol asked completely oblivious to shorter’s attempt to squeeze out of his grip.

Chanyeol switched his grip from Baekhyun's arms to his waist so that he could tickle the shorter. 

Baekhyun let out a high pitched laugh and Chanyeol just didn't want to stop so instead of tickling him on a chair he moved them to Baekhyun's bed.

It's okay, it's comfortable.

Baekhyun was now aware of what was happening and he was trying to get the younger off of him.

Chanyeol saw the look on Baekhyun's face and stopped immediately. "Why?" He caught on though. They were in a very intimate position and .. Wow.

"Sorry.." Chanyeol apologised and laughed a little to brush off the awkwardness in the air.

"Hey Chanyeol I.. " Baekhyun burst out in laughter. The look on the younger’s face was enough to cause bubbles of laughter from the elder.

"Now why are you laughing?" Chanyeol asked moving closer.

Baekhyun wasn't replying though, so Chanyeol lifted his chin, making the older look up at him.

"You were saying?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun was just content on staring at the younger that he didn't even understand the words he had spoken.

Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes and just at that moment. Baekhyun realised what he had said. "Oh, god, you know-I-what I.." Baekhyun tried but really what was he supposed to say? He had just told his best friend that he liked him and not to mention, he added the 'a lot' part.

Chanyeol laughed.

 

"I like you a lot too, ByunBaek" Chanyeol joked by nudging Baekhyun's shoulder.

Chanyeol wasn't sure if his friend was joking or not because really, he wasn’t sure if he was either.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Again?" Baekhyun asked as the taller sat next to him on the bus.

"Again." Chanyeol spoke and stared forward so he wasn't looking at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun complied and followed the others actions. The elder tried to get a good look at what Chanyeol was doing by letting his eyes drift to the side.

Baekhyun almost jumped in his seat when Chanyeol had suddenly turned to him to catch the older already looking at him.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" Chanyeol asked not leaving Baekhyun's eyes. A sudden confidence that seemed to come from nowhere. Baekhyun shied away again.

"Uh- why?" Baekhyun asked slowly getting tempted to fiddle with his hands from nervousness.

"It's a question, Baek." The younger continued, "An answer would be nice."

Of course an answer would be nice, wouldn't it Baek?

"I- I don't know." Baekhyun uttered looking out the window.

"Baek-" Chanyeol pushed.

“Baek-" Chanyeol pouted.

"Jesus Christ Chanyeol, what?" The shorter snapped his head around.

"Baekhyun, I like you."

Wait. What?

Baekhyun closed his eyes and scrunched up his face.

"I like you, and really, if you liked me too you wouldn't have a problem saying it." Chanyeol explained this somehow with magically leaving out his many outrageous hand gestures.

"I'm not sure if we're getting the same word here." Baekhyun mumbled.

“Baekhyun," Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's chin dramatically.

"You're making this more difficult then it should be." Chanyeol pointed out.

"Well how am I supposed to react when my best friend confesses to me?" Baekhyun tried to continue when Chanyeol cut him off, rudely.

"Ugh, Baekhyun, first of all you're supposed to be happy or play it off cooly. Secondly, may I remind you, you confessed to me first!"

Baekhyun didn't mean to blush at those words, he never did.

"Okay honestly I've been having a crush on you for I don't know how long but long enough to realise I want to be more than best friends." Baekhyun sighed and turned towards Chanyeol.

As Chanyeol was about to speak, the elder waved his hand in the air as a gesture that told Chanyeol to shut the hell up.

"But I guess you confessing to me today wasn't really what I planned so I- yeah- I don't know" he stopped when Chanyeol continued looking at him, possibly expectantly. 

"Well for what it's worth, I know you haven't dated anyone and you know I haven't dated anyone.."

"We're also best friends so it would be the same thing just .. Kissing and well- we will get into the other later..”

"Well-" Of course the bus had to stop right then.

"Let's go" Chanyeol said standing up. “Right"

It was a silent walk from the bus sop to Baekhyun’s house, the both of them recollecting their thoughts and processing how they were going to continue the conversation.

"Hey Baek-"

“Yeah?"

"For the record, I really do like you" Chanyeol stated as they dropped their bags near the counter.

Baekhyun froze for a second and when he turned around he had realised that turning around had been a thing to regret.

Has Chanyeol ever looked so serious before? He wasn't sure. Actually, maybe that time when Chanyeol thought he lost his phone out in the field that day- nevermind, Baekhyun's getting sidetracked.

He let out a shifty laugh and went to the kitchen for a glass of water because well, wasn't it getting hot in here?

Chanyeol didn't fail to notice the nervous ground Baekhyun was holding.

Chanyeol thought it was cute.

Chanyeol wanted to hug Baekhyun. Yeah, hugging the shorter sounds nice.

So that's what he did.

Stalking his way to the kitchen and snaking his arms through Baekhyun's arms to rest just above his belly button.

Feeling Baekhyun shiver under his arms felt nice, the taller concluded.

Feeling like a creep, Chanyeol turned Baekhyun around in his arms so Baekhyun was looking at him.

"Hi." Baekhyun trembled.

"Hello." Chanyeol said in a hushed tone, or maybe in a really deep tone, Baekhyun wasn't sure.

"Yeah-" Baekhyun muttered however was successfully interrupted by Chanyeol which he was kind of thankful for because he was sure the words in his mind were just going to come out incoherent.

"You know, I've always wondered what your lips taste like? Weird huh?”

Baekhyun let out a high pitched 'what?'

"I don't know why I'm telling you this now.. Actually maybe I do?" Chanyeol trailed off, constantly trying to find that 'ok' in Baekhyun's eyes.

Baekhyun finally let out a noise for what felt like a century to the taller.

"But really, who am I to just stand here questioning instead of doing? You know me better then that, don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I made this mess two years ago when I was really into exo..


End file.
